FIG. 14 shows a solid-state imaging device in a conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1. The solid-state imaging device includes a photodiode (PD) 104, a transfer transistor 105, a floating diffusion (FD) 107, a reset transistor 106, and an amplifying transistor 108. In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, in a reading operation, the FD is first reset to a high potential, and light signal charges detected by the PD are transferred to the FD by applying a positive potential to a gate of the transfer transistor 105 and by turning the transfer transistor 105 into ON state, whereby an FD potential varies depending on a charge amount, and the potential variation of the FD is outputted as pixel signals.
PTL 1 also discloses a technique to suppress an influence to a pixel signal from a leak current due to gate induced drain leakage (GIDL), by using a transfer transistor of which a gate electrode is driven by three value potentials, and especially by applying an intermediate potential, which is a negative potential, simultaneously with or prior to a fall of a reset pulse which drives the reset transistor, since in the course of the further miniaturization in devices, intensity of a field placed to a border of P-well and N+ layer is increased, which causes the leak current at a border with the FD due to GIDL and causes noise.